kyarypamyupamyufandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Josiah077/Reviving the Wiki - Days 1, 2, and 3
As whoever reading this probably knows, I, Josiah, am trying to assemble this wiki back together. I had an idea to do this sort of thing, and I think it's a good idea. Okay, basically, I am writing down my progress for each day. First of all, I did miss out on doing this two days ago, because I was busy, and I also made a blog post about what my plans were for this, and it's basically my 'Order of Operation'--the order I am going to add to the wiki. You can view it here . Okay, so I clearly should be adding 'Song' pages, according to that list, but I, again, was very busy yesterday and I was out all day today as well. So I'm pretty behind. But, I don't have a deadline or anything, I'm just trying to organize myself. I just need to remember the order. So what I've done over the three days I've been on here, I've checked, and seen that no admins- heck, no people at all, are active here. Okay. This has been abandoned, but I can fix it. So, I decided to start editing so that in a week, I can become Bureuacrat and have better control over fixing this up. I'm going to take my time, though. What I edited on that day: Day 1 The very first thing I did here (besides asking the admin if she's still active) was create a new page. That page was Moshi Moshi Harajuku, and I added mostly everything to it. Just to test which templates I had at hand and what design I went for. I then made a blog post about my final decision to adopt the wiki. You can view it here. I finished up the Moshi Moshi Harajuku page, and then created the page: Kyary Pamyu Pamyu's Ghibli Set and finished it all in one go. Then I made the pages Miracle Orange and Loveberry, and finished them both too. Apparently, I added to my own user page, but all I did was type: "I'm Josiah, and I'm fixin' this place up." Then came the Categories. I made the category 'Albums' and added it to Moshi Moshi Harajuku, and then I made the category 'Singles' and added it to Miracle Orange and Loveberry. I later added the Albums category to Kyary Pamyu Pamyu's Ghibli Set, and created the Category: 'Collaborations' and also added it to the Ghibli Set. I made yet another new blog post: 'Anyone got problems?' (It was asking non-existant people if they had any issues with me becoming bureaucrat, I promise it was not an angry rant.) Soon after, I created the infamous Order of Operations blog, and we all know about that. I also added another page, Kyary Anan, but I don't know yet if that will be the Single version or the Song version. We'll see. Then...THEN, it gets embarrassing. I was testing a template, and I made a page called Template Test, and that link probably will not work soon, because I might delete the page, but who knows? It might go down in embarrassing history. I thought it wouldn't get shown on the Recent activity list, but I was terribly wrong. That thing led to me. I pretty much attempted to handle the template I was working on, and then I got sick of that dumb page's rubbish, so I gave up and went to bed. That was the last thing I did on Day 1. Day 2 Day 2 was very slow. I was really busy all day, so all I did was make the page: Pamyu Pamyu Revolution and edited it a bit. I also added a picture? But, that's what I did with all of them. Just never mind, my laptop is weird today. Day 3 Otherwise known as today. I was out all morning and most of the afternoon, but I came around to editing in the evening. Basically, I finished Pamyu Pamyu Revolution, and Created the page: Nanda Collection. I am still editing that, and I probably will do more later, but I'll write about anything I do tonight in tomorrow's progress blog thing. Okay I need to stop now. See you later! Category:Blog posts